


Take In This Good Moment

by kimcribs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Short One Shot, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimcribs/pseuds/kimcribs
Summary: The night before the Grand Prix Final Yuuri sits up in bed unable to sleep.  He is nervous about the competition and his engagement to Victor that took place just hours before, and this makes Yuuri start to have an anxiety attack.





	Take In This Good Moment

Yuuri tapped fingers his against his legs while staring out at the Barcelona skyline. He tried to focus on the beauty of the city in front of him, but he wasn’t really seeing it. He was just staring. Yuuri’s vision went in and out of blurriness and his hands became unsatisfied tapping. He switched the pattern of their movements. Then placed them on his knees. Then he rubbed his face, and eventually settled his hands back down in his lap, tapping.

On the surface, Yuuri was nervous about the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri’s chest tightened and his hands starting fidgeting even worse at the thought, yet that was only one of his problems. The fact that he was now engaged to Victor had his mind reeling, but Yuuri was feeling something else. He was exhausted. It felt as if the past months since Victor’s arrival at the hot springs had all just caught up to him. From that first moment when the fit Russian had reached out his hand and told Yuuri he would be his coach to their proposal only hours before. Thinking about everything made Yuuri’s stomach turn and his heart race. 

Yuuri was so lost in his own mind that he startled when he heard Victor stirring. It was the middle of the night and Victor was asleep in the bed adjacent to Yuuri’s. Yuuri watched his coach for a moment, his body tucked neatly into the blankets as he lightly snored. Yuuri wanted so badly to wake Victor. He knew Victor would see his face and immediately wrap him in his arms and comfort him… but Yuuri let out a small, pained sigh and turned his head back to the window instead to let Victor sleep.

These panic attacks were unfortunately a normal thing for him. When he was younger Mari, was the one he would go to for help. When he got a bit older, Yuuri’s dog Victor was a comfort. When he moved to Detroit, Phitchit used to try help Yuuri cope. 

Yuuri’s heart raced for second at the thought of Phitchit. He was there, in Barcelona. He could call Phitchit. Yuuri quickly looked over towards his phone on the bedside table, but his gaze instantly went to Victor again. He was sleeping just as peacefully as before and the sight made Yuuri’s heart melt. He couldn’t go to Phitchit when Victor was right there. If he was going to talk to anyone tonight, it had to be Victor. Yuuri needed Victor to know how much he trusted him. Yuuri had decided he didn’t want to wake Phitchit the night before a big competition anyway.

Yuuri kept looking a Victor for a moment and started playing with the golden ring on his finger. Yuuri had loved Victor for so many years and all those feelings had changed so quickly. Now Victor loved him back and Yuuri felt so many other things for Victor. The intense emotions were too much for Yuuri to handle. Plus, Victor could still make Yuuri nervous sometimes, and Yuuri was constantly seeking Victor’s approval. Yuuri turned his head back to the window and wondered if Victor was serious about the proposal or if he would just leave if Yuuri didn’t win gold in the Grand Prix Final. 

Yuuri’s crowded mind continued reeling as he sat, overwhelmed and shaky. He couldn’t bear the thought of competing the next day. He wanted so much to make Victor happy and didn’t think he could do it, and it frustrated him. He felt his chest was tightening slowly and his eyes could overflow with tears any second. His thoughts were starting to get the better of him when he jumped at the sound of Victor suddenly moving again. Yuuri turned to look and Victor sat up, letting the blankets fall from his body. “Yuuri, what are you still doing up?” Victor said quietly in a raspy voice.

“Victor, go back to sleep. You should rest.” Yuuri managed to choke out quickly. Victor’s face dropped at the sound of Yuuri’s torn voice and the look made Yuuri more shaky and fidgety. Victor suddenly moved to hug Yuuri, trapping his arms at his sides. Something about this simple gesture made Yuuri lose it. Like Victor has flipped a switch, tears started pouring from Yuuri’s eyes and he burrowed his face into Victor’s shoulder. Victor had let Yuuri know, without any words, that he could let go.

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he took in massive breathes and sobbed into Victor’s embrace. He managed to get his arms around Victor and held on tightly. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back and let him cry. Wrapped in Victor’s arms, Yuuri was able to focus just on that. He was with the person he loved, shut off from the world in the hotel room, even if it was only for a little while.

Victor released Yuuri once his sobs had calmed down and jut held onto his shoulders. “Do you need to talk?” Victor asked. Yuuri shook his head and took his glasses off to wipe his eyes. Victor nodded slowly and climbed off the bed into his own. He laid down and held the blanket open. “Come here. You need to get some rest.” Yuuri set his glasses down and placed himself next to Victor. Victor put the blanket over the pair and gently kissed Yuuri’s head. Yuuri’s body was still all tensed up, and Victor could feel it. “Just take in this good moment, Yuuri, okay? It’s just you and me right now and not a soul in the world could bother us. Get some rest.” Yuuri took a ragged breath and a several more tears spilt from his eyes. He snuggled his face into Victor’s chest and let out one final unsteady breath. Victor began rubbing his thumb on Yuuri’s shoulder and allowed Yuuri to relax more into Victor’s embrace. 

“Thank you, Vitya. I love you.” A finally calm and sleepy Yuuri whispered to his fiancé. Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s head one last time as Yuuri fell asleep. Once Victor was sure Yuuri was in a sound, happy sleep, he let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on fanart I found on Tumblr and I wanted to give the artist credit, but I was unable to find the original source


End file.
